helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;May 21, 2011 - Yaguchi Mari Is Getting Married :According to Sports Nippon, Yaguchi Mari and her boyfriend Nakamura Masaya will be registering for marriage tomorrow. There were some rumors back in December that Yaguchi was going to get married to her boyfriend Nakamura (that she quickly dismissed saying that the plans weren’t finalized) but they made it official today, which is great news since we finally get a confirmation and we can celebrate another marriage. They will register for marriage tomorrow, May 22. ;May 18, 2011 - Ichii Sayaka Will Be In A Movie Titled “Ashita ni Kakeru Ai” :Ichii Sayaka will be in a movie titled Ashita ni Kakeru Ai (Eng: Love Over Troubled Water)While the summary of the movie is given in the article I can’t understand much of it, but it seems that there are quite a lot of extras and the movie will feature a theme having to do with China and Japan since it will be set in Beijing and it will be released both in China and Japan at the same time. Even though I didn’t understand the plot of the movie I am glad to see that Ichii is appearing in more and more dramas and movies since that means we might see her in many more releases in the following months, but for now this movie seems to have an interesting theme that many people will like. Hopefully we get a preview of some sort before the movie is released, although it seems that for now we might have to wait quite some time since the movie will be released in about a year. The movie will be released in Spring 2012. ;May 16, 2011 - Suzuki Airi’s 7th PB Titled “OASIS” :The title for Suzuki Airi’s 7th PB has been revealed to be OASIS. I was surprised when I saw what the title for her new PB would be since most of the recent PBs have some kind of relation to their name or a cute title, but instead of that we get a somewhat tropical title of OASIS, which most likely means that we can expect to see plenty of bikini pictures as well as a more tropical setting. Apart from the tropical setting there doesn’t seem to be much of a hint as to what the PB will contain, but we will most likely find out how it relates once the cover for the PB and a few previews have been released. Airi has never disappointed with a PB release so I am excited to find out what kind of themes we can expect to see from the new PB as well as what kind of outfits and bikinis she will wear, so hopefully we get a chance to see a few previews in the next few weeks.For now I hope that fans have already reserved their copy of the PB so that they are among the first to receive it once it is released since it seems like this PB will be a great release. The release date is set for 6/23. ;May 8, 2011 - Morning Musume 10th Generation Auditions Announced :The 10th generation auditions for Morning Musume titled Morning Musume 10ki Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition has been announced.The official website opened for the audition has some information about the qualifications necessary to enter the audition, and it seems that they are looking to add 2 girls from 10 to 17 years old into the group, just like the requirements for the previous audition, and the description sais something between the lines of “looking for girls with positive personalities and confidence to boost Japan’s mood”. ;May 7, 2011 - Hangry & Angry To Appear At Japan Expo 2011 In Paris :Hangry & Angry will appear in this year’s Japan Expo 2011 in Paris. The news was revealed on the site of the expo. After the (so far unconfirmed) announcement about them going to Singapore at the end of July I didn’t expect to hear about them so soon since the group has been inactive for quite some time, and even though that may be the case I am glad to see that the group will go to the same event that Momusu attended last year since fans from Paris can enjoy yet another UFA group. ;April 17, 2011 - Melon Kinenbi reunites for the first time since disbanding :On April 17th, the four members of former Hello! Project idol group, Melon Kinenbi, reunited for the first time since breaking up in order to raise funds to donate to victims of the recent disasters. ;April 7, 2011 - Up-Front Agency’s artists reveal cover of “Ai wa Katsu”! :Up-Front Agency’s earthquake relief group, called “Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu“, has released a YouTube video of their cover of KAN’s 1990 classic, “Ai wa Katsu“. 131 members were involved in the recording of the song, including members and graduates of Hello! Project. In addition, a total of 98 artists will sing the track live at the upcoming charity event on April 9th. Check it out below Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu ;April 4, 2011 - Murakami Megumi Is In A New Entertainment Agency Called “WANTS” :Former C-ute member Murakami Megumi is in a new entertainment agency called WANTS. ;April 4, 2011 - Konno Asami Officially Leaves Gatas :Konno Asami has officially left Gatas Brillhantes to start her new job as an announcer for TV Tokyo. Her message appeared on the official Gatas site alongside a message from the team captain Yoshizawa Hitomi, and even though it is a basic farewell message about how she enjoyed being a member for seven years and how she will miss being a member it is a great message from Konno for fans to read. ;April 4, 2011 - Nagate Ayaka Is Pregnant With Her First Child :Nagate Ayaka, former Coconuts Musume member, revealed on her blog that she is pregnant with her first child. The announcement seems to be somewhat calm since Ayaka begins talking about it being cherry blossom season but after the mention of her having a baby belly she seems to be very excited and looking forward to her baby, and while we barely have the announcement with almost no other information I am very glad for her. ;March 31, 2011 - Murata Megumi Officially Leaves Up Front Agency :Murata Megumi has officially left Up Front Agency. She posted on her blog a short message saying goodbye to show business and Up Front Agency as well as posting a goodbye message to her fans for 11 years of support. ;March 31, 2011 - S/mileage’s Regular Show Titled “SMILE FACTORY” Announced :S/mileage’s new regular show titled SMILE FACTORY has been announced. The show will air every 4th Tuesday of each month at 21:00 ~ 21:30 PM (JST) on SPACE SHOWER TV from. S/mileage have already had a regular webcast through Ustream so I’m glad to see that they will have their own regular show on a bigger network since fans will be able to check out their monthly show while they promote their releases and future appearances. ;March 31, 2011 - Kikkawa Yuu To Appear On Happy Music :Kikkawa Yuu will appear as a talk and performance guest on the show Happy Music to promote her debut single titled Kikkake wa YOU! ;March 31, 2011 - Niigaki Risa’s Movie Title Changed To “Watashi ga Aitsu ni Natta Toki…” :The title for Niigaki Risa’s movie previously titled Bad Days Reason has been changed to Watashi ga Aitsu ni Natta Toki… (Eng: The time when I became him). ;March 15, 2010 - H!P Events Postponed Or Possibly Cancelled Due To Earthquake :Due to the Earthquake the following Hello!Project releases and events are postponed or possibly cancelled. I’ll add more information as it’s released. *Morning Musume **“Maji Desu Ka Ska!!” release date, postponed **“Rival Survival”(Bluray) release date also, postponed *Berryz Koubou **“Heroine ni narou ka!” release events, postponed *C-ute **Stage play 1974( Ikunaiyo) is reschedule, it’s now running 12/14 – 12/18. (Original date was 3/17-3/22.) **“Chou Wonderful! 6″ Album, delay release *Kikkawa Yuu **“Kikkawa You“, single and debut, postponed *S/mileage **Fukuda Kanon reported that S/Mileage’s Limited Live “S/mile Factory” will either be cancelled or reschedule. *H!P Graduates/Other **Murata Megumi, cancelled her planned graduation on 3/31. Her family was affected by the tsunami. **Upfront has taken down all Youtube Videos since all new releases are postponed. ;March 12, 2011 - Maki Goto to get married soon? Thoughts on Morning Musume, AKB48 + new album! :25 year old Maki Goto has exactly 5 more years to get married – that is, if she sticks to the plan she’s laid out now. The sexy solo singer and former Morning Musume idol attended an event in Tokyo for the movie “The Runaways“, where she was questioned about her personal plans for the future. ;March 11, 2011 - Compilation of celebrity statuses after earthquake/tsunami :Many people have been expressing concern for the safety of their celebrities, so we’ve decided to compile a list of those who have confirmed statuses. From Up-Front Agency: Abe Natsumi, Arihara Kanna, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Fujimoto Miki, Hello! Pro Egg's (Updated Them), Goto Maki (Updated Her), Ichii Sayaka (Updated her), Iida Kaori (Updated Her), Ishiguro Aya (Updated her), Kago Ai, Kusumi Koharu (Updated Her), Maeda Yuuki (Updated Her), Mano Erina, Morning Musume, Muto Mika (Updated Her), Nakasawa Yuuko (Updated Her), Noto Arisa (Updated Her), S/mileage, Satoda Mai (Updated Her), Tsuji Nozomi, Umeda Erika (Updated Her), Yaguchi Mari (Updated Her), and Yasuda Kei (Updated Her). They're many more artist that said they are okay if you want to see who is okay go to Tokyohive. I will keep updating who is okay from former members and current members. ;March 6, 2011 - C-ute Official Facebook Page Opened :The official facebook page for C-ute has been opened today. The news was announced from a tweet by their manager. The facebook page can be found here. ;March 6, 2011 - UFZS Starring A New H!P Show Titled “Up-Front Girls” :The recent group formed by H!P Egg members called UFZS have been announced to be starring in a new H!P show called Up-Front Girls. The show will air on SkyPerfectTV on 4/2 in various times of the day. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;May 28, 2011 - Coming Soon *Mika Todd (27th) *Sayashi Riho (13th) ;June 5, 2011 Coming Soon *Furukawa Konatsu (19th) ;June 6 , 2011 Coming Soon *Murakami Megumi (19th) thumb|270px|right|Morning Musume - Only You *Morning Musume - Only You *Release Date: June 15, 2011 thumb|270px|right|Berryz Koubou - Ai no Dangan! *Berryz Koubou - Ai no Dangan! *Release Date: June 8, 2011 thumb|270px|right|Momoiro Sparkling PV *C-ute - Momoiro Sparkling *Release Date: May 25, 2011 *Berryz Koubou's Heroine ni Narou ka! single was released March 2, 2011 as Regular Edition, LE A and LE B. *Berryz Koubou's Ai no Dangan! single will be released June 8, 2011 as Regular Edition. *Morning Musume's Maji Desu ka Ska! single will be released April 6, 2011 in Regular Edition, LE A, LE B, LE C, and LE D. *Morning Musume's Only You single will be released June 15, 2011 in Regular Editin. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi and Yaguchi Mari are the only Up-Front Agency members to get married. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 34 (Only You). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that Yaguchi Mari is the third member from Up-Front Agency to get married. * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse